marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
G.H.
|gender = Male |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (1 episode) |actor = Brandon Kolpack |status = Deceased}} The G.H. or Guest Host was a Kree whose corpse was used by Project T.A.H.I.T.I. to synthesize drugs from his bodily fluids for the purpose of bringing people back to life. History Long ago, the Kree came to Earth, as part of a project to genetically alter Humans to create physically enhanced soldiers to fight their wars. Although they employed the same process on many worlds, only human experiments showed significant results. However, this fact was never revealed to the Kree empire and the entire project was eventually abandoned.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.12: Who You Really Are in 1945]] This Kree was found by HYDRA and taken to a stronghold amongst various other objects of Kree origin, including the Diviner. In 1945, HYDRA was defeated and the corpse was confiscated by the Strategic Scientific Reserve. It remained in their custody until the formation of S.H.I.E.L.D., when it fell into their possession.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.01: Shadows The bodily fluids of the Kree, named the Guest Host were later found to have highly potent regenerative capabilities, and, under the orders of Nick Fury, the corpse was relocated to the Guest House, a former World War II bunker. Its bodily fluids were harvested and used to create formulas like the GH.325, as part of Project T.A.H.I.T.I., with the prime intention being to ensure the continued survival of the Avengers in case any member of the team were to perish.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.20: Nothing Personal ]] Phil Coulson was charged with heading the operation, but after the formulas that were harvested from the G.H.'s body proved to be dangerous to the participants, the project was shut down. It was almost immediately reinstated after Coulson was killed by Loki, and Fury had Coulson undergo a procedure that saw the GH.325 resurrecting him. However, Coulson's memory was erased to ensure he would not remember the traumatic procedure, and as a result forgot completely about his involvement with Project T.A.H.I.T.I. Coulson later rediscovered the Guest House while attempting to use the GH.325 to revive Skye. Inside, he found the G.H. corpse being preserved in a stasis pod, and was left clearly disturbed by the discovery. The specimen was apparently destroyed when the bunker was blown up by the auto-destruction activated while Coulson's Team infiltrated the Guest House to retrieve the GH.325 and use it to save Skye.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.14: T.A.H.I.T.I. Powers G.H. possessed all of the various superhuman attributes common among his people, such as superhuman strength and an efficient healing factor. *'Kree Physiology': As a Kree, G.H. had the following superhuman abilities. **'Regenerative Healing Factor': As a Kree, G.H. had a regenerative healing factor. After his death, his body was used multiple times to heal and resurrect S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Appearances In chronological order: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Season Two'' ***''Shadows'' (flashbacks) ***''The Writing on the Wall'' (mentioned in a flashback) **''Season One'' ***''T.A.H.I.T.I.'' ***''Yes Men'' (mentioned) ***''Nothing Personal'' (mentioned) References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Kree Category:Males Category:No Hair Category:No Eyes Category:Project T.A.H.I.T.I. Category:Deceased Characters